cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Maria Lopez
Maria Lopez is a Diva hired to the Raw Brand of New-WWE, where she is a fourteen-time champion; holding the now defunct Women's Championship on six occasions, and the Divas Championship on eight. New-WWE Raw Maria Lopez debuted at New-WWE Survivor Series as part of the Raw brand, and was immediately given a shot at the Women's Championship (then held by Janice Miller). Maria was unsuccessful at capturing the title. This was her only appearance before the fed was closed down for the first time. Upon its reopening, Maria returned with a brand new look. After winning a few matches, she was granted another shot at the Women's Title. This time, Maria was able to defeat Janice to win her first Women's Championship. She went on to successfully retain against Beth Phoenix at New-WWE Armageddon. Maria's next defense was against Janice at New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble. In what could not only be considered the best women's match in New-WWE history, but is also a strong runner for the best match in the fed's history, period, Maria outlasted Janice and was able to pick up a monumental win. Following the match, the two women shook hands. At WrestleMania IV, Maria defended her Women's Championship against Miley Cyrus and Marie Shandra in a Triple Threat match. She ended up retaining the gold. Maria's reign finally came to an end at Backlash, where she lost the Women's Championship to Michelle McCool in a Submission Match after tapping out to a Heel Hold. New-WWE Smackdown Not even a day after losing the Women's Championship, Maria Lopez was traded to the Smackdown brand as a result of the 12/24/09 draft. She almost immediately was placed in the Divas Championship hunt, and was voted by the fans at Cyber Sunday to compete for the championship against a familiar foe: Janice Miller. Unlike their past two encounters, Maria ended up losing to Janice. Return to Raw On Raw Episode 30, Maria Lopez was revealed to have been traded back to Raw. In her Raw return match, she defeated then-Women's Champion Barbra Streisand (moments after Streisand won the title) to win the gold for the second time in her career. Maria entered a series of brutal matches with Barbra, including an incredible extreme rules match at Night of Champions. Maria was victorious in nearly all of their encounters. Eventually after four or five opportunities, Barbra was banned from receiving any future title shots as long as Maria held the gold. Fortunately for Barbra, Maria's reign came to an end at the next CPV, where she was defeated by returning New-WWE diva Hilary Duff in a match that also featured the debuting Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. Hilary's reign ended at the hands of Barbra Streisand, and Maria was granted a title shot against Barbra at Bragging Rights. Barbra ended up defeating Maria. Return to Smackdown On the Smackdown following Bragging Rights, it was revealed Maria had been traded back to Smackdown along with Women's Champion Barbra Streisand in exchange for Divas Champion Pam and Marie Shandra. In her Smackdown return match, she (along with Janice Miller) was defeated by Barbra Streisand. She would have her revenge on Saturday Night's Main Event, where she defeated Streisand to earn her third Women's Championship. After losing the title to Yuna at Unforgiven, Maria would receive several title shots in the next few months, failing to re-capture the gold every time. Her luck would turn around an edition of Smackdown, when she defeated then-champion Janice Miller to become a 4-time Women's Champion. Again, she ended up losing the gold to Yuna. This time, however, she won it right back at Extreme Rules 2. Finishers & Signature Moves * Lift Swinging DDT * Uno, Dos, Adios (Tribute to Mike Adamle. Two elbow drops followed by a jumping third one) * Chloroform (Cobra Clutch Leg Sweep) * Many variations of a Hurricanrana * Spinning Wheel Kick * Moonsault Title History * New-WWE ** 8x New-WWE Divas Championship ** 6x New-WWE Women's Championship Entrance Themes * D-Code by Jim Johnston (old New-WWE theme) (Used from 2009-2011) * "Step Down" by The Moxy (Used from 2011-2012, and briefly again in 2015) * "You And Your Hand" by Pink (Used from 2012-2015) * "Si Se Puede C" (WWE Production Theme) (Used from 2015-2016) * "Hurt You" by Jim Johnston/Chibi (Current New-WWE Theme) (Used from 2016-Present) Category:New-WWE Category:Featured Articles Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:New-WWE Raw Category:New-WWE Smackdown Category:New-WWE Alumni